Nikki Addams
| birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2011 | retired = }} Nikki Addams (March 30, 1988) is an American professional wrestler known best as Nikki Addams and Nikki Syxx. Nikki is known for her work throughout the New York and New Jersey circuits including New York Wrestling Connection (NYWC), Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU), American Championship Entertainment (ACE). Career History New York Wrestling Connection (2011-Present) Nikki began working for New York Wrestling Connection in 2011. She competed in an unsuccessful tag match at NYWC Fire On The Green on February 19 teaming with Samuel Patrick Alexander Zinc against Francis Kipland Stevens and Violet. Nikki won her first championship on June 18 at NYWC Going The Distance, in a three-way match against Brittney Savage and Violet Stevens for the vacant NYWC Starlet Championship. She then lost the title on September 29, to Rick Cataldo at NYWC Till I Collapse in a match officiated by referee Alicia. American Championship Entertainment (2011-Present) Nikki worked her first event for American Championship Entertainment on July 9, at ACE Crossroads VII. She was defeated by Alicia in a singles match. She worked her next match at ACE Overdrive on February 25, defeating Sienna Duvall. On May 5, 2012, at ACE Aftermath, Nikki won a singles match against Cherry Layne. Nikki would face and defeat Rick Cataldo at ACE Crossroads VIII on September 29, redeeming her loss at NYWC Till I Collapse. She wrestled once more on April 13, 2013 at ACE Day Of Reckoning in a tag match, teaming with Smith James and Vince Steele as The New Age Wrecking Crew against Alicia and The Movement (FNB and Jamal Jackson). Women Superstars Uncensored (2011-2012) Nikki worked several matches for Women Superstars Uncensored on April 2. She wrestled in the first round of WSU World Title King & Queen Of The Ring 2011 Tournament in a losing tag with Corey Havoc against the team Julio DiNero and Mercedes Martinez. Nikki wrestled unsuccessfully against Jessicka Havok on April at WSU 5th Annual J-Cup. Nikki participated in a WSU World Title #1 Contendership 23-Man Uncensored Rumble won by Lexxus on June 25 at the WSU Uncensored Rumble IV. She defended her NYWC Starlet title on August 6 in two singles matches against Niya and Barbie. She wrestled her last WSU match on October 13, 2012 at WSU Full Steam Ahead in a losing matching against title holder Marti Belle for the WSU Spirit Championship. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and Signature Moves' :*Tombstone :*Koji Clutch *'Nicknames' :*The Black Rose Championships and accomplishments *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Starlet Championship (1 time) **NYWC Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Dickie Rodz) * [[Victory Pro Wrestling|'Victory Pro Wrestling']] ** VPW Women's Championship (1 time) * [[Ground Breaking Wrestling|'Ground Breaking Wrestling']] ** GBW Tag Team Championship (2 times w/ Ryan Phenix) External links * Profile *Nikki Addams Facebook *Nikki Syxx Facebook Fan Page Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling current roster Category:New York wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Living people Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Create A Pro Wrestling Academy alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Masters Of Ring Entertainment alumni Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni